The Blood that Ties
by immortalbeloved
Summary: When two girls enter the Sohma's lives, it turns their world upside down. Pairings: you'll see.
1. prologue

Disclaimer:

Shina- Shh! Tora get your butt over here with that paper that says we own Fruits Basket!

Tora- Ow! What the hell was that? looks down to see a rope around her ankle. Shina they've got me!

Shinasighs Do I have to do everything my self? grabs a cross and garlic to ward off the lawyers.

Lawyers- Hissssss! Just give us the ownership papers and no one gets hurt.

Shina-NEVER!

Tora- ow ow ow ow!lawyers hold a knife to her neck

Shina-reluctantly hands over the papers. FINE! But we own everything else! HAH! shoves finger lawyers face. He tries to bite her.ok bye now! Shina and Tora like the devil is at their heels (which is kinda true, the lawyers)

Summary- Shina- runs in, Tora not far behind.

Tora-Is it just me or have the lawyers gotten more hostile?

Shina- Baka Tora! This is no time to worry about lawyers! We have an audience! They want to know what the story is about.

Tora-Oh yeah. Well here it is folks. Rin has died. Haru is heartbroken. She had a rare blood type and it was given to a girl in a Kyoto after she's in a car accident. What happens when she and her step-sister meet the Sohma's for the first time? Much fun ensues!

**The Blood That Ties**

Prologue:

Haru's P.O.V.

She looked so peaceful lying there. Her waist-length black hair spread itself over the pillows. She looked for all the world like she was sleeping, but I knew the truth. Rin was gone.

She had been sick. Hatori did all he could to help her but to no avail. She died as she slept in my arms.

My eyes drifted away from Rin's angelic face to the people surrounding me. Yuki's face was sad, and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Kyo's face was somber, but his crimson eyes were turbulent with emotion. Kagura was shaking violently next to Kyo, and was crying like a baby. Tohru had tears streaming down her face, and was sniffling loudly, as were Momiji and Kisa. Shigure and Ayame were trying to keep their emotions in check, and failing miserably. Hatori was his ever stoic self, but one look in his eyes showed his pain. Ritsu was sobbing loudly in, surprisingly, men's' clothing, and Hiro was crying tears that racked his entire body. At the end of the row was Akito, with the same bored expression on his face as always. It was probably his fault that Rin got sick all the time. I hated Akito for his dismissive-ness, and even more for not letting us be together.

Looking at Rin again, I remembered when Hatori told me that he donated part of Rin's blood to a blood bank in Kyoto. Rin had a rare blood type, A negative, and Hatori decided that her blood may be able to help someone. I felt a little strange about that at first, but I suppose Hatori was right.

I looked back at the row of people. Tohru had begun to cry even harder and Yuki put his arm around her for comfort, or at least as much as he could without setting off the curse. Kyo looked a little uncomfortable for a moment as Kagura sobbed openly into his shoulder, but then he pulled her close and gently as he could (for Kyo anyway) attempted to calm her.

I looked back towards the casket and the angel lying there. She looked beautiful lying there in a pure white kimono on a bed or white and red carnations. A single tear traced its way down my cheek and I gently wiped it away. I never cried. I gently leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cool lips before pulling back to go to my seat beside Ritsu.

"I love you, wait for me," I whispered as I walked away. I silently swore that I would never love anyone as much as I loved her.


	2. Ch1

Disclaimer:

Shina- Shh! Tora get your butt over here with that paper that says we own Fruits Basket!

Tora- Ow! What the hell was that? looks down to see a rope around her ankle. Shina they've got me!

Shina sighs Do I have to do everything my self? grabs a cross and garlic to ward off the lawyers.

Lawyers- Hissssss! Just give us the ownership papers and no one gets hurt.

Shina-NEVER!

Tora- ow ow ow ow! lawyers hold a knife to her neck

Shina-reluctantly hands over the papers. FINE! But we own everything else! HAH! shoves finger lawyers face. He tries to bite her. ok bye now! Shina and Tora like the devil is at their heels (which is kinda true, the lawyers)

Tora's P.O.V.

Chapter 1

"For the last time Shina, you did not have a previous life" I argued as Shina and I walked down the street.

"And I'm telling you I did, Tora. I have some memories that I don't remember having." Shina said.

I sighed in defeat as I pushed my short brown hair out of my blue eyes. I could feel the sun warm my arms. It was warm, so I had a grey halter on under a white short sleeved blouse. I wore a black skirt that flowed down to the ground. My white keds peeked out from beneath the skirt.

Shina on the other hand was another story. Her long black hair floated around her pale shoulders exposed by the black and red halter top she wore. Her red and black wrap skirt hung to her knees covering a pair of short black shorts. Her mid calf high boots completed the outfit.

"You now what Shina you are so…WHOA!" before I could finish the sentence, I had fallen to the ground with my usual grace. Shina's laughter greeted me as I landed. I looked up at her and growled, "I hate you." As I turned to get up a hand was offered to me. A deep male voice spoke.

"You should really watch where you're going. Are you all right miss?" I looked up to thank the man for his help, when my words were cut short as I gazed into a deep olive green eye, the other being covered by a crop of dark brown hair. I took the offered hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Thank you." I muttered as I broke my gaze. I looked around to see two other men standing behind him. One was wearing a grey kimono and was laughing harder than Shina, who (for once) had gone strangely silent. The other, I'm not sure if he was a manor not chuckled rather gaily. (And I mean that literally.)

The green eyed man glanced back at the two men and said, "Could you please stop acting like idiots for once and just be silent?" The silver haired man turned startling amber eyes on him and said loudly and rather dramatically, "Oh, Hari, you're so cruel to me!" As they bickered back and forth, I looked back at Shina. Her hair was covering most of her face except for one eye. The blue of her eye was clouded with an unknown power, and I felt my self start to shake.

Shina whipped her hair out her face in slow motion. All three men got silent (well the two hyenas mostly.) The green eyed one called Hari just stared.

"I-Isuzu?" he murmured. I looked around to see who he was talking to.

"Excuse me?" Shina said. Hari shook his head.

"I'm sorry. You look like someone we once knew. If you'll excuse us. Shigure! Ayame! Shut your gaping mouths will you?" He said as he pushed the two ahead of him.

"Strange men." I muttered as the trio walked away. I turned to back to Shina to see her studying the name on the door.

"Sohma," Shina said before her eyes rolled back up into her head and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"SHINA! UM, HELP!"


	3. ch2 part 1

A/N:

Tora: Oh yeah! We got a pitch fork review! Woo hoo.

Shina: This is a good thing? Tora are you feeling ok?

T: Very good thing! This means our story is well liked enough for people to threaten us so we will update!

S: oh! Cool. Thanks for the reviews peeps!

Disclaimer:

T: Befor the lawyers come and get me again, we do not own fruits basket. Just our names and the story line.

Chapter 2

Hari's P.O.V.

"Shina! Um, Help!" I heard the girl cry. I turned and saw the black haired girl I had mistaken for Isuzu collapsed on the ground. I was still a bit shaken at seeing her, so I guess protective instinct made me run back. Shigure and Ayame weren't far behind.

The brown haired girl was kneeling next to her friend.

"Calm down, miss?"

"Tora."

"Miss Tora. I'm a doctor. Let's get your friend into my house. Shigure, Ayame, help me out. Be Careful!" The two idiots nodded showing that they understood. As careful as we were though the girl started slipping and I instinctively reached out so she would not hit the ground again. I wrapped my arms around her and…I DIDN'T TRANSFORM? Ok, this is odd. But I wasn't going to stand there like an idiot waiting for something to happen. I picked the girl up bridal style and walked hurriedly into the Sohma estate.

When we reached my house, I laid her on a futon and checked her over. Tora, hovered worriedly. After checking her over I turned to Tora.

"Your friend will be fine. She just needs some rest. Has she done this before?" I asked as I covered the girl.

"She didn't start until after her accident. You see, Shina, that's her name, almost died for blood loss. It didn't help that she has a really rare blood type." I turned sharply towards her at this statement.

"Oh? And what blood type might that be?" I asked. Something about this whole situation seemed a little strange. I didn't like where this was going.

"A negative?" Tora said turning to me. She could tell that something was up. I was afraid to ask the next question, but did so anyway.

"Do you happen to know the name of the donor?"

"Yes, I believe the name was Sohma." She answered innocently.

Oh, kami! I could feel the blood drain from my face as the pieces fell into place. This girl, this Shina, has Isuzu's blood in her That's probably why I didn't transform. Akito is going to have a fit when he finds out. There goes my other eye.


	4. Author Note

Author's note: Hey everyone! Tora, here. Sorry to be a party pooper with this chapter. I just wanted to say, thank you for all of your reviews. We have more reviews here than my other two stories combined, and those have been up for a year or so.

So that's all. But I do want to say, I'm sorry if it takes a while sometimes to update. I'm typing these chapters at school before class. Go figure that our computer at home would break down now. Grrr…

Well later. I'll try and post again this afternoon.


End file.
